Is This My Last Sacrifice?
by WonderingMind19
Summary: How will Rose get out of prison to find the illegitimate Dragomir? Whats going to happen to her love life? Some interesting events occur. Not sure how to rate this story so T to be safe for now. Author name changed, was Sweet-Kisses-And-Temptations.
1. Chapter 1 The Visit

**Is This My Last Sacrifice?**

Chapter 1 – The Visit

RPOV

I'm stuck in this stupid cell accused of a crime I did not commit – sure I have voiced my dislike towards the queen and said things that may lead others to believe I could have murdered her but that doesn't mean I actually killed her. Come on I broke Victor Dashkov out of jail and other things so why would I leave such incriminating evidence behind? If I was going to kill the queen I would have done a better job than that and leave no evidence behind. Do they really think I'm that stupid? Surely someone must entertain the thought that such evidence would have been left behind if a person wanted to frame me, but no they are so caught up on trying to prove me guilty so they can say they have caught the killer to even think about this rationally. I understand they are scared, I am as well I mean come on I'm going to be executed sometime soon. I don't want to die I haven't lived properly yet. Thinking about who the real killer could be is the only distraction I can find that takes my mind of the only other thing I can seem to think about, Dimitri. His words still echo through my head _Love fades, mine has. _Those words shattered my already breaking heart. Those words were the words that have made me give up on him yet that doesn't explain why he protected me so possessively, even after I told him to stop fighting he wanted to, I know he would have took down all those guardians if needed to but I couldn't let his reputation be tainted further – he has only just been trusted enough to leave his cell, I don't want him back in here. Yeah that's another thing – I'm in the exact same cell he stayed in after turning back dhampir. Doesn't really help take my mind of him at all. My train of thought was disturbed by the sound of doors opening and closing _hmm must be time for food again _well I better keep up my strength if I want any hope of getting out of here. Escape is my only option, I know I will be found guilty because that's what they all want. I just don't know how I'm going to escape yet.

"Roza" _Crap please don't be him _Yet I know it's him I would recognise his voice anywhere. I really can't handle seeing him right now so I keep my back facing towards him.

"Roza please talk to me!" _so now he wants to talk, looks like we have swapped roles now. _

"Rose I'm sorry! Just please talk to me, let me know you're okay!" the desperation in his voice broke down my walls and I turned around to face him.

"Talk to you? Remember how not long ago I was pleading the same thing to you but you wouldn't listen. Just go Guardian Belikov" I know using his guardian title hurt him; I saw the flinch as I said the words.

"Rose please you know why, I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did to you back in Russia. Just please forgive me." Stupid Russian God was starting to get to me but I couldn't let him, I know he is only here to keep Lissa happy, he doesn't even know what I had to go through to save him from the life he never wanted.

"I already forgave you for what happened in Russia the moment I thought I had killed you on that bridge" I knew bringing that up was a sort point for both of us but he needed to know. "…and then again when you was turned dhampir again, what I don't forgive you for is the way you have treated me since Dimitri, do you have any idea of what I went through to save you from that life? Lissa may have been the one to shove that stake into you but she wouldn't of been able to without all those stupid things I did! Yet strangely if I could go back in time and change what I did then I wouldn't because you're back and you can go back to guarding Lissa while I am in here waiting to die." Traitorous tears were now falling down my face; I couldn't look at him anymore.

"Roza what did you do…?" I could hear the sadness in his voice, couldn't he just go now?

"It doesn't matter does it? Just go please Dimitri" I can't stand it anymore.

"Rose you have to tell me please! Surely you didn't do anything too stupid…..right?" Even as he said the words realisation hit him and he knew I head.

"You so sure about that? So what would you call breaking Victor out of prison then?" I whispered yelled at him since I was now at the front of the cell barely a few inches away from him, both of us holding onto the cell bars for dear life. He just stood there open mouthed, he knew how much I hated Victor and couldn't understand why I would do that.

"Rose please tell me you are joking! That was you? Why?" he whispered back to me still in complete shock.

"He had the information I needed, it was the only way to get you back, can you understand why I am hurt Dimitri, that wasn't the only thing I did and it has all been thrown back in my face yet you idolise Lissa now. I love you so much it hurts but I know I have to move on, when I get out of here don't look for me okay?"

"Roza no don't give up on us I was stupid I'm so sorry!" he was crying now and I felt so bad but I knew this had to be done. Then it dawned on him. "Wait, where are you going to go? How are you going to get yourself out of here?"

"Just get Abe please I need to talk to him" I had remembered something from the diaries that belonged to Anna the shadow-kissed guarding to Vladimir, it was something I knew could save me and get me out of here so I could find Lissas' mystery sibling.

"Ok but I love you Roza, just know I lied that day in the church and I will keep fighting for us." With one squeeze of my hands he turned around and left me alone in this cell. I was bombarded with many questions, did he really love me? It makes sense with the way he fought for me at the café and I can understand how he feels guilty for what happened in Russia but he needs to accept that it wasn't him; it was the darkness within him when he was a strigoi.


	2. Chapter 2 Abe help me

Chapter 2 – Abe help me

RPOV

It's been about an hour since Dimitri left and I am still waiting for my father to come and see me, I'm sure that he can find who I am looking for with all his connections because quite frankly I need this person to help me escape and I can't find them from inside this stinking cell. Hurry up dad you know I'm impatient. Ah finally I can hear footsteps coming towards my cell, it must be him ad surely enough when I turn around he is stood there.

"Hey Kiz you wanted to see me?" I knew limited Turkish but I knew that kiz means daughter.

"Getting sentimental are we old man?" I asked him teasingly but now was not the time and we both knew it.

"Look dad I need you to find someone for me, this person can get me out of here." I whispered to him.

"Who?" he said in an equally low voice.

"I don't know a name but I need you to find a shadow-kissed strigoi for me-" he was going to cut me off there but I raised my hand to stop him "- they'll have purple rimmed eyes instead of red and basically feed off normal strigoi and when they do if the person was turned unwillingly then they will return to their normal state. Strigoi turned willingly just die. I read this from Anna's diary, you know shadow-kissed Anna. Please dad, do this for me!" He nodded his head and began to leave; just as he reached the first door he called over his shoulder "I won't fail you Kiz"

I was absolutely knackered from the lack of sleep lately I have been in here for 3 days and I have only had about 6 combined hours of sleep in here. Curling up onto my uncomfortable bed I fell into a deep sleep, but of course Adrian had to come and visit me in my dreams.

"Come out Adrian I know this green meadow is your doing" then I looked at what I was wearing, uh bloody typical "and the knee length strapless red dress!"

"Hey my little Dhampir how are you? We're all worried about you." He asked.

"Fine, no need to worry everything will be fine, tell Liss I miss her and tell her I don't want her to see me in here just yet because I have a few things to sort out first." I knew what I had to do next was going to be hard but it needed to be done before I get out of here.

"Little Dhampir you sure you're okay? What are you planning?"

"You'll see soon enough but do not tell anyone I am planning everything I trust you." Here it comes. "Look Adrian before I leave this dream I need to tell you something."

"I'm not going to lie to you, I care about you but not enough to let this relationship carry on. Its not right for me to lead you on I'm sorry" I said to him in a soft tone.

"This is because of _him_ isn't it? Rose I love you but I can tell you don't love me more than a friend and that's okay, you said you would try us out and you did, don't get me wrong I'm upset yes but all I want is for you to be happy even if that is with another person." Wow I was expecting him to be shouting and pleading for me not to do this but I am happy he has understood.

"Thanks Adrian, you know you're awesome" I laughed.

"Yes I am little Dhampir, now go get your man" he winked and the dream disappeared as I woke up. Back in my pathetic excuse of a bed I felt a bit more refreshed, I wonder how long I was asleep for. Two guardians came up to my cell holding a towel and some fresh clothes.

"Hathaway time for your shower, you'll have 20 minutes at most and you will be taken there and back handcuffed and there will be a guardian inside the room to make sure you make no attempt of escaping, you understand?" Urgh he's way to serious.

"Yes I understand now can we hurry up I feel rather dirty." Typical Rose fashion of course. The way too serious guardian opened up my cell and handcuffed me while the other held the cell door open for us to walk out, I was lead down a hallway into a small shower room with only a shower curtain as a piece of privacy.

"Okay dude I swear if you even look at me while I'm undressing or naked I will kick your ass got it?" Seriously I would.

"Just get on with it." He groaned, great why are all these guardians so damn serious, oh wait duhh I'm apparently a killer. After a heavenly shower I dried myself off and got dressed in the clothes they had given me, I was wearing a black tank top and sweat [pants, well at least I'll be comfortable. Once ready I was re-handcuffed and escorted back to my cell.

"Hathaway you have a visitor." Guardian 1 informed me. I hadn't been bothered to learn their names so I just numbered them.

"Okay." I knew whoever it was would come down whether or not I denied the visit.

"Kiz how are you? I would have been here sooner but I was informed you were in the shower, at least they allow you that." My father spoke softly.

"Yeah just got back." Then in a lower voice I asked, "did you find them?"

He came closer to me and hugged me through the bars; I felt something being placed in my pocket. My suspicion was confirmed when Abe whispered into my ear "read it later when no-one is paying attention." I just nodded at him then we continued talking normally and he told me how everyone was doing and what's been happening outside of my prison cell. After half an hour I was told I had another visitor and Abe left claiming he was busy anyway. A couple minutes later I heard a voice I hadn't expected to hear while I was in here, what was she doing here?

"Oh Rose enjoying yourself in here? I hope so" she smirked.

* * *

**P.s. Changed my pen name from "Sweet-Kisses-And-Temptations" to "RozaBelikovHathaway" Enjoy the story. Can you guess who this visitor is? and what will Abe's letter say? **


	3. Chapter 3 What the hell?

Chapter 3 – What the hell?

"Why would I enjoy being in here, I have been framed for murder and I'm most likely going to be found guilty then executed so no I am not enjoying myself." I sneered, what the hell was she thinking?

"Oh I know you have been framed my dear and I'll let you have 3 guesses at who framed you, anyone who hates you and wants to take away everything you have just like you took away the person they loved. After all it is your fault that Dimka refused to accept my offer, he could have had a family with me and be happy but no you got in the way of that didn't you. Stupid little bitch." She said in a dangerously low voice so that no guardians heard our conversation. Wait what did Tasha just say?

"That-that was you? I'm getting killed because of you? What the hell! Dimitri doesn't even care about me you stupid woman!" I yelled at her. Somehow the guardians hadn't heard me.

"Yes but you will never be able to prove it, you will be dead before the week is over." With that she turned around and walked away without another word. Well now I know who killed the queen but how the heck am I going to prove it? I need time and that is exactly what I don't have right now. Oh my god how will Christian fell when he finds out – he has had enough problems to deal with, he is still reminded everyday that his parents turned strigoi willingly, simply by the way people act around him, this is going to tear him apart.

Suddenly I could hear a muffled conversation start up and all 3 guardians watching me were huddled up talking to each other, well I guess now is as good of time as any to read that now Abe slipped in my pocket.

_Dear Rose,_

_I hope you are reading this note without being watched, this information can't get into their hands as you well know._

_I found the person you asked for, your comments about their abilities were correct and they can help you, I have arranged for your escape to happen the day of your "execution" you need to act as if you know you are going to die – don't let them suspect anything and do not tell anyone. There will be a signal and you need to play along. Destroy this note immediately after reading it._

_Love Abe. _

Great that's one less thing to worry about; it must be pretty much definite that I will be found guilty but I knew that already. I ripped the note into pieced then proceeded to eat it. There now the only people who know about what is going to happen are Abe, the SK strigoi and I. One again I was brought out of my thoughts by the announcement that I have another visitor today, oh well I'm bored anyway. All you can do in this cell is sleep and think.

"Roza" I guess I am going to have to go through this again.

"What do you want Dimitri?" I sighed.

"I told you I'm not giving up on us and I beg that you don't give up."

"Will you make up your mind, one minute we can be together, then all this happens then you tell me you don't want me and now you suddenly do. What's changed Dimitri? How can I trust you to not break my heart again?" This conversation was getting really old.

"I saw sense, seeing you being taken away from me that day at the café – I couldn't stand it, why did you tell me to stop I could of stopped them all and you wouldn't be in here." I swear I could see passion and fear in his eyes, fear for what? Losing me? Me rejecting him? I can't take him back it will make it even harder to leave him and say my goodbyes.

"You needed to be stopped, you have only just regained your guardian status and I couldn't ruin that for you. I did it for you."

"Dammit Roza! I don't want to be a guardian if it means losing you! I love you Roza, please believe me." Tears were welling up in his eyes. It was breaking my heart to see him like this.

"I love you too, that's why I am doing this, I won't get in the way of your guardian career and this way we won't be risking moroi. They come first. Goodbye Dimitri" Turning away from him was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life, I hope he can forgive me one day.

"No Roza! Please don't talk like that. This isn't goodbye, you will not be executed! I won't allow it."

"Dimitri you know as well as I do that there is too much evidence against me, they want this over with." I really can't handle this anymore. "GUARDS! Take him away I don't want to see him, don't let him in here anymore" I yelled.

"No Roza, please don't do this! Don't shut me out, I love you!" he shouted at me as the guardians dragged him out, he put up a struggle but it was useless. Later that night I was informed that my trial was in the morning. Since I have been imprisoned I have not once stepped into Lissas' head but I have been taking away the darkness from the use of spirit. I guess I should get some good rest since tomorrow I was going to be sentenced to death for a crime I didn't commit. Great confidence in the justice system here. Note the sarcasm.

For once my dreams were not invaded my Adrian and I slept in peace, only to be woken up by a rather persistent guardian.

"Hathaway! Time to go for your trial" with that he walked out of my cell leaving a pile of clothes near the bed. They all turned around to give me privacy while dressing and I was thankful for that.

"Ready" I told them so they could lead me to the dreaded trial. Even though I knew I wasn't going to die I had to put on a convincing façade. Who says I can't act? Handcuffed and restrained by three guardians, I was lead towards the hall where my trial was to be held.

As I sat down in my allocated spot I could see my friends and family sat behind me waiting for the verdict to be announced. Once the judge began to speak I tuned out only answering when needed, as everyone expected I pleaded guilty.

"So what verdict has been reached?" One royal asked.

"Miss Hathaway has been found…"

* * *

**Review Please xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4 The Escape

**Hope you like it and i want to thank "my_2_guys" for being the first reviewer :) Keep the reviews coming please. Love you all RozaBelikovHathaway xoxox**

Chapter 4 – Escape

RPOV

"Miss Hathaway has been found… guilty" For gods sake I knew that I would be declared guilty but it still hurt that they think I am capable of murdering the queen.

"She will be executed by stake tonight at 8pm. That's it your honor" Tonight? At least I wont be stuck in that stupid cell for much longer. In the background I could hear the screams of disbelief from my friends and even some of the guardians who had believed I was innocent.

"NO! you can't do that to her she's innocent! What about the bond? If she dies it will affect me!" Liss screamed.

"We will have someone monitor you Princess, you will be fine." One of the royal jerks replied. What a ass he is! He wasn't even willing to keep me alive to save Liss.

Suddenly I was handcuffed once again and dragged back to my cell, where my friends were waiting to see me, say their goodbyes. They knew there was no going back now. The hard bit was coming – saying goodbye to everyone I loved and cared about since after my escape most of them will never see me again.

"Rosemarie Hathaway you have visitors, one at a time though" One of the nicer guardians informed me, I think he may have been one of the ones who believed me. In appreciation I nodded back to him.

"Rose! We will get you out, I'm working on it" I couldn't let Liss be involved in this.

"No you won't do anything you hear me? I'm going to die and there is nothing you can do about it, Liss I'm so sorry. I love you; you're my sister and best friend. Try to be happy when I am gone, I don't want you upset all the time, We all need to move on, even if my moving on means death. I just hope one day they will see how much of a mistake they made. Take care Liss and tell Sparky he was like a brother to him and that he needs to look after you." Not all my tears were fake – I was upset I had to leave her but it was for her good and I had to play the part of preparing myself to die.

"But-" Tears were running down her face down but I cut her off.

"But nothing Liss, do this for me please" I begged her.

"Okay for you, I love you Rose you are the only family I have left and you did everything for me. Thank you for always being there." She was sobbing loudly now, she gave me one last hug and walked away.

"Take care Liss I'll miss you" I whispered knowing she wouldn't hear me. The door opened again revealing my mother, I wonder if Abe told her about the plan.

"Rose baby I know this isn't goodbye but be careful and do what Abe says. We love you darling and I'm sorry I never really showed that to you. Please forgive me." So she does know, relief floods me as I realize I was never ready to leave her to join death.

"It's fine mum, I forgave you ages ago – you had to think of your career but I never thought about what it must have been like for you until recently. I will write to you when things settle down, I'll listen to Abe. Just take care of everyone here while you're staying and I love you too" With that we hugged each other and she left.

The next to visit was Adrian, this was going to go fantastic – note the sarcasm.

"Hey little Dhampir, I'll miss you. Know that I always cared about you since that day we met at the ski lodge. I will never forget you." With a hug and a kiss on the cheek he left. Afterwards Eddie, Mia and a few others visited me, all leaving with either a hug or a kiss on the cheek.

The remaining time passed by quickly so before I knew it, the guardians watching me opened my cell, handcuffed me then lead me out of the building I had been imprisoned in. This was it, the end or so that's what everyone else was thinking. The sun felt glorious on my skin, I hadn't realized how much I had missed it until now. As I was lead towards my death I saw people look at me with sympathy, everyone knew there was no way of stopping this. Most of them had accepted that, well except from those closest to me.

After about 10 minutes walking I was lead onto a stage where I was to be staked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guardian not far from me pull out a stake – the one that would kill me. At the front of the crowd of spectators was Lissa with Christian, Eddie, Mia, Mum, Dad and most importantly Dimitri. All of them were distraught but only mum, dad and Dimitri were any good at trying to conceal it, all thanks to that damn Guardian mask I had always hated. I swear I saw tears fall down Dimitris' face. The royal jerk, as I have now named him, walked towards me and spoke.

"We are all here to witness the death of Rosemarie Hathaway, accused of murdering our majesty Queen Tatiana. This act of treason has left us with no other choice but to sentence her to death, the same way she murdered our queen, by stake." I have said this once and I will say it again, I didn't murder her.

I wanted to go out in true Rose fashion. "I hope you regret this when you finally use that brain of yours and realise it wasn't me." I told the royal jerk.

"Silence, Rose you are to remain silent during the staking" And with that the guardian who I had seen holding the stake started walking towards me despite the cries from the crowd saying I was innocent and cries of "no's!"

_When is my help coming?_I thought to myself since the staking guardian was barely a few feet from me. Suddenly there were cries and commotion going on as a group of people appeared. _Here they are, about time._

"Stop!" The leader shouted looking in my direction.

"Attack us and all your royals will die" he smirked. At this point all guardians who had attempted to attack had frozen.

"What do you want?" The royal jerk answered.

"Rose of course" he smiled.

"NO!" Dimitri roared. "You won't take her I won't let you!"

"Enough! Either you give us Rose or the royals will die" Within a few seconds there was a strigoi behind every royal. "You were just going to kill her anyway so why does it matter; she will be a great use to us."

"She's too dangerous to live" the stupid royal jerk answered.

"Exactly, imagine what she will be like as a strigoi" The leader responded.

"No we won't allow it"

"You asked for it, Attack!" then chaos erupted, guardians everywhere were trying to stake the strigois. During all the commotion all the guards had left me alone and the leader had come to me. In a low voice he spoke.

"Make it look convincing, none of the guardians will be killed, just knocked out for a while don't worry." I nodded to show I understand.

He lunged for me trying to restrain me so I blocked myself and got in a few good "hits" but my weakened state everyone knew I wouldn't be able to fight him off so it didn't take me long to allow him to "win" I was trapped in his restraint while he ran off out of the court, I could hear Dimitri trying to chase after us.

"Roza!" followed by a "Let her go, take me instead"

The shadow-kissed strigoi simply responded saying "No it's her we want". By that time we were out of the court and running into the nearby forest area.

"Good show back there, you played the part well" he complimented me.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, what's your name?" I asked him.

"No problem, my name is Alexei Baine" It was only then that I noticed a faint Russian accent.

"Where are we going? And when is Abe meeting us?"

"Russia and Abe is going to meet us tonight in a hotel near the airport, we will fly to Novosibirsk tomorrow. It won't look suspicious because he will be going away to deal with your 'death'." By now we were in a car speeding down the motorway towards the airport. When we got there I realised it was a 5 star hotel, wouldn't it be the first place they'd look? Fancy hotels.

"Hey aren't they going to look around here first?" I asked nervously, I really didn't want to go back.

"No, they'll think we just ran into a nearby cave and turned you there and then." Hmm that's a good point.

"Speaking of that, when are you going to turn me?"

"When we get to where we are staying in Russia." There was logic to that but I was still concerned about going to Russia, I first went there to kill the strigoi Dimitri and failed, now I'm going there to become a strigoi, well a different type of strigoi that hardly anyone know about. I was still going to have my soul and humanity because I have already brushed death and become strigoi.

We got into our room without questions; since Alexei had been wearing contacts no one had thought he was a strigoi. As I had recently learnt, wards and sunlight didn't affect him, which allowed him to go around and be believed as a normal person. The room had a massive king sized bed with an en-suite bathroom and TV.

"You might as well get some sleep, Abe won't be here until 10am" I looked at my clock, its 3am now. We were going by human schedule now to raise less suspicion. It was going to be annoying to get used to but I had managed that time I took Liss away from the academy.

I laid on the bed and fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5 It begins

Chapter 5 – It begins

RPOV

I was standing at a gorgeous lakeside I had never seen before, instantly I could tell this was Adrian's' dream walking since it was too peaceful to be my own dream. As I looked down I confirmed it was indeed Adrian's dream because I was wearing a red tight knee length dress with red flats. I had to admit I looked hot in this dress.

"Adrian what are you doing here?" my typical Rose attitude still in full swing.

"Are you okay Little Dhampir? We're s worried about you but don't worry we will save you! Where are you?" Oh great the interrogation has arrived.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry but don't look for me and I don't know where I am. You lot are better off anyway since I was going to die. Don't visit my dreams anymore Adrian cause soon you won't be able to anyway." I told him sincerely.

"Don't talk like that, we will save you!" He firmly stated. I would like to see him try.

"Goodbye Adrian" and with that I woke myself up to see Abe stood there at the bottom of the bed.

"Morning old man haven't you got anything better to do than watch me sleep? Have you become Edward Cullen while I was asleep?" Freedom was definitely improving my mood – well freedom from the cell even if I am on the run.

"Very funny Kiz, we need to get to the airport so get dressed and try not to take too long, especially if you want breakfast."

Once he left my room I jumped out of the bed reluctantly, went over to the bag that had been packed for me and chose something suitable to wear, which ended up being a pair of comfy jeans and a 'I heart NY' black tee with running shoes. When I finished getting dressed I went to the main room where my breakfast was waiting for me, needless to say it didn't take long to eat it since I hadn't eaten properly while I was in that rotten cell.

Alexei and my dad were engaged in a quiet conversation when I had consumed my breakfast so I waited for them to stop talking rather than interrupt them – yes I know me Rose Hathaway not interrupting people, shocker right? After a few more minutes we left the hotel and began our journey to the airport without any problems arising.

However we had a slight issue when we got to the boarding gate with only minutes left till boarding time – I spotted Lissa and the crew walking by the barding gate, _no no no this can't be happening._

Thankfully I wasn't seen and neither were Abe or Alexei as we boarded the plane. We had first class seats and Abe requested that we weren't to be bothered at all during this flight. Planes were no longer a problem for me since I had learned long ago how to block out the ghosts but that left me to think – to think about what them lot were doing at the airport, what they were all thinking about me being gone and how they were coping. Maybe they just needed to get away for a bit to accept my 'death'.

"You okay Rose?" Alexei asked me, he was sat on the left of me while Abe sat to the right of me. You could see the concern in his eyes about me even though he barely knew me at the moment. I quickly assured him that I was fine. We began asking each other questions and quickly found that we had a lot in common. He too was a dhampir, before he changed, who was shadow-kissed to his best friend David. We both have had failed relationships recently amongst other things.

After a few hours the pilot announced that we were landing in Novosibirsk in a few minutes. After we departed the airport we drove to a flashy hotel in the city, apparently if I was going to be searched for then this would be the last place anyone would look.

My room had an en-suite bathroom and king sized bed with a plasma screen TV. I dumped my bag into my room and joined Abe and Alexei to discuss what was going to happen from now on.

"Once she is turned she needs to start trying to follow leads to find the Dragomir sibling as well as find the real killer." Abe said.

"Speaking of that, when am I being turned?" I asked them both.

"Well whenever you want." Alexei informed me. Abe nodded.

"Well now is as good a time as any." The sooner it happened then the sooner I could find these people.

"Okay, tonight it is then" They both agreed and I nodded to show I was fine with that. We spent the next couple of hours talking about my new diet and the powers I would have as well as what Abe would do. It turns out he is staying with us. At least I will get to know my father after all this time.

Night time fell and it was no my time to be turned, I was sat on my bed with Alexei sat next to me and my dad stood in the doorway.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alexei asked.

"Yes I am" I confirmed.

"Okay it's going to hurt for a bit." He reminded me.

With that he bent down to my neck and bit me, the pain made me yelp but quickly turned into the endorphins I hadn't experienced since Dimitri used me as a blood whore. I was feeling odd sensations that I can' even begin to explain. The world faded black – I knew it was close now.

My eyes opened and I could see so much clearer, it felt like I had spent my life blind. I could see the paint strokes on the wall and the grains in the wooden furniture. I was hungry – not overwhelmingly so but just a background hunger.

"How do you feel Rose" came the voice from Alexei.

"Hungry but fine apart from that." I replied.

"We'll go feed now then. I know where to find some lone strigoi. I nodded.

"So it begins" I muttered to myself.


	6. Chapter 6 Found

Chapter 6 - Found

RPOV (2 months later)

Well so far I have been a shadow-kissed strigoi for 2 months, in that time while feeding off other strigoi I have managed to turn back 3 dhampirs, 2 moroi and a couple of humans. You see I only have to feed once or twice a week. Another benefit of being a show-kissed strigoi rather than a normal evil one. I can also walk around where there are wards since they don't affect me and I can also walk in the sun, I have my humanity – in other words I don't want to go around killing moroi like my best friend Lissa.

Alexei has taught me well and we have a brother/sister relationship going while me and Abe have established a good father/daughter relationship. I'm loving Russia right now, Dimitri had been right when he said it wasn't like what I had thought it to be like.

Now, instead of living in the hotel we had stayed in when we first got to Novosibirsk, we have our own house in the city centre, its just me Alexei, Abe and a few of Abe's guardians living here and so far we haven't found any leads on the illegitimate Dragomir but we have Sydney trying to find out as much as she can. Abe was trying to use his resources too; right now he was in a meeting with some of his acquaintances for information. That just left me and Alexei to go out for the day.

"So Rose where do you wanna go?" Alexei asked while laid on the leather sofa we owned.

"Well Lexi" I said sweetly using my nickname for him. "Lets go for a walk round the city and then go to a club, I could use a drink," I said while winking at the word 'drink'.

"Sure thing Rosie." Urgh I suppose I deserved that but come on I hate that name! It makes me sound like a little girl.

We spent the next couple of hours walking around the city and the park area just talking about things from the past, he felt guilty because when him and his bond mate had gone out of school grounds one day they were overwhelmed by strigoi and David had been killed. That had been the day he was turned but found ut he wasn't like the rest of the strigoi. Somehow turning strigoi had stopped him from feeling all the pain from the bond break – sure he felt guilty but he wasn't forced by his emotions to kill himself.

"Lexi get your ass off the bench and take me to a club already" I whined haha yes The Rose Hathaway did whine.

"Okay okay! Come on!"

You see most of the action happens at clubs; these are usually the places where strigoi will hunt for their meals since the dark lighting helps them to blend in. So naturally these are the places we go to hunt the hunting strigoi if you get what I mean. We went to one of the regular spots we go to, I never pay attention to what this club is called to be honest.

Lexi ordered us our drinks while I found us a spot to sit and wait. I wondered how Lissa was doing but I haven't been in her head since my escape, I thought it would just stop me moving on so I never gave into the temptation to have a sneak peak.

"Vodka and coke for the bossy woman" Lexi smirked.

"Aw Lexi your just jealous that I am a woman when you wanna be one too. Nice pink shirt by the way" I smirked back.

"Funny Rose, real funny" Yeah I thought it was.

"I'm gonna go 'dance'." I told him, this was our code for go dance and find our targets.

The club was pretty busy tonight with a good number of people dancing; tonight will be an ideal night for strigoi hunting. Good recent dance music was playing as I got onto the dance floor and as expected I got plenty of attention. I knew I was hot since I had very dark brown long hair and a curvy figure – you know the figure that many women would kill for. I was also wearing brown contacts to disguise my purple ringed eyes as well as a black tight fitting dress with black stilettos.

After about an hour of dancing I found my target, a strigoi who had walked in a few minutes ago, standing in the corner of the club chatting do a woman. _It's time _I thought as I saw the strigoi put his arm around the woman and start to lead her outside. I discreetly followed them to a nearby alley behind the club where the strigoi had pinned the woman against the wall about to bite her.

Quicker then any other strigoi could of I ran over to him and pulled him off of the woman then proceeded to feed off him myself. This person had obviously been turned willingly since once I had finished feeding the strigoi simply died and dissolved into ashes on the floor.

Seeing the woman, who turned out to be a moroi, I quickly compelled her to forget what happened and to return to the club. After she began walking back towards the club I had the sensation that I was being watched. I knew it wasn't Alexei because he would of spoken by now. Shrugging it off as my imagination I began waking back to the club until I heard someone charge at me from behind. I span around quicker than I though possible and upon seeing the attacker I froze in place at the same time he did. _No it can't be him_ I thought to myself.

Standing barely a few feet away from me was a 6'7" Russian Good.

Dimitri.

Shit.

"Roza?" he asked obviously confused while holding the stake in his hand. Oh pleas don't tell me he saw me feed of that strigoi. But of course he had. I couldn't let him try to kill me so I would have to make him listen to reason now, by now my contacts would of dissolved into my eyes and by my features you could see I was a strigoi. Add to that the fact I had been taken away from my execution by strigoi claiming to want to turn me.

"Don't hesitate Comrade." I smiled before racing behind him and delivering him a blow to the head that would simply knock him out. As expected he fell to the floor, I picked him up and took him to the house we were staying in. I can't believe he found me.

This was going to go well…

Not.

* * *

**Thanks to RoseWannabe for your reviews, i appreciate your comments :) **


	7. Chapter 7  Rose!

Chapter 7 – Rose!

RPOV

As expected, as soon as I reached home with comrade on my back I was bombarded with questions.

"What the hell Rose?" Alexei asked in disbelief – he knew all about Dimitri.

"Oh Rose please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing" Abe spoke as I placed Dimitri on the bed in my room.

"Dad this is better than what would of happened if I hadn't taken him – he saw me with strigoi qualities and feeding off another strigoi. He would of attempted to kill me, and don't you think that would be counter productive." I told him. Honestly I have no idea what was going to happen next.

"Yes because bringing him into a smaller space where he will get a better chance of killing you is a wise idea" he replied sarcastically – I guess that's where I get it from as well as my wicked hair colour.

"He won't get the chance." I replied firmly and left the room to attend to my new guest. I was sat there for a couple of hours before he started stirring, I knew he would be awake in the next few minutes and I had absolutely no idea what to say to him. Though I can't get the déjà-vu feeling out of my head, not so long ago we were in reversed positions – him a strigoi kidnapping me after I had hesitated. Oh the irony.

A couple of minutes later I heard him groan in pain then sit up and stare at me looking confused.

"Roza?" he asked as if he didn't quite believe it was me. Then I saw realization hit him as he remembered what happened last night. This was going to be fun to explain or should I just act all badass strigoi?

"Yeah it's me comrade, who else would you expect? You should be careful you might get yourself taken – oh wait too late" I said in true Rose Hathaway fashion.

"Where the heck am I?" Isn't that what I asked him when the roles were reversed?

"You know I can't tell you that, I don't want to be caught and killed you see it would be counter productive to what I'm trying to do here."

"Roza you should be killed, you're strigoi, you never wanted this!" Oh how wrong he was right now but should I explain?

"Don't worry comrade I'm not going to hurt you or feed off you or whatever you expect me to do considering the situation." He flinched at the mention of feeding off of him.

"I don't believe you." Urgh men! I raced over to him and pinned him down on the bed.

"Do not start this, I shouldn't even be doing this, I'm already in a lot of trouble I should of killed you, you know that?" I spoke softly in his ear. "But I don't want to kill you." With that I kissed his cheek and got off him.

Typically Abe chose this moment to walk in, Dimitri's eyes widened.

"Zmey? What you doing here with Roza?" he asked incredulously.

"Helping her, if I had my way you wouldn't be here." Then he turned round to me. "Rose you better know what you're doing and don't let this stop you completing your mission." With that he left the room leaving Dimitri in complete shock and confusion.

"You got your own father to side with strigoi?" he yelled at me and then attempted to lunge at me. Quicker than he could have expected I pinned him to the nearest wall, my body flush against his. His breathing hitched and he tried to push me away but I was too strong.

"Comrade listen to me!" I was getting tired of this, he continued to struggle.

"I'm not what you think I am, yes I am strigoi and yes I did want it, I planned that escape. I'm not evil like you seem to think I am – since I am shadow-kissed when I turn strigoi some things change. If you haven't noticed I have purple ringed eyes, I am quicker than strigoi and when I feed off them if they were unwillingly turned then they come back to their original state. I'm the same me!" The battle was raging in his eyes, whether to believe me or not.

"Wait here I'll prove it." I told him then ran out of the house, grabbed the nearest strigoi and brought him back to the room. Dimitri looked like I was about the set the strigoi on him.

"Watch" is all I said before I began fighting with the strigoi. It took mere minutes to subdue him so I could sink my fangs into his neck. Luckily this one was unwillingly turned and within moments he was moroi again.

"Believe me yet?" I asked him as I watched his stunned expression turn into realization. He then cautiously approached me then wrapped his arms around me mumbling things in Russian while saying my name over and over again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I couldn't. I was hoping you'd move on. Speaking of which – why are you in Russia? Please tell me you weren't doing what I think you were doing." He looked away sheepishly.

"DIMITRI! You shouldn't of, what if I was true strigoi? I would of killed you without a second though. You know that."

"I had to save you like you saved me." Was all he said.

"And look how that turned out! I have to bloody keep you with me now just so you don't go around telling people about my immortality status and getting me killed before its time." I sighed. "You could of just moved on comrade."

"I can't move on from you, I love you Roza." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well since you're here you might as well help us. Unless you want to stay kidnapped. Though admittedly I have no desire to drink from you or anything." I swear I heard him mumble "I would deserve that."

Ignoring what he said I walked over to the window. "Not even asking what we're doing?" I said teasingly.

"What are you doing – wait do I even want to know?"

"1) Yes you do. 2) Finding the real murderer who tried getting rid of me by getting me framed for Tatiana's murder and 3) Finding the illegitimate sibling of Lissa." I told him.

"Wait what? Vasilissa has a sibling?" Here we go. I explained the story about the letter and what I was told in Vegas. He just sat there and nodded then agreed to help us.


	8. Chapter 8  Looking for the sibling

**_Sorry about the late update but i do have reasons. I went to the opticians on 15th October for a regular check up but it was early since i had been to the doctors about the headaches i was having, after several visits to the doctors they said i had sinusitis but i still went to the opticians. I ended up having a longer examination there than normal and i got worried, after 2 hours of having lights shone in my eyes they decided i needed to be rushed into hospital that day. I got admitted into a nearby hospital straight away and ended up spending hours waiting for a bed. I had many checks since they feared i had this condition that gives off symptoms of having a brain tumour. Thankfully i didnt but i spent two weeks in hospital and was finally released the day before my birthday. Was given medication and then the week after i was released (last week) i was feeling so bad i had to miss yet another week of school and stayed in bed all week. I have finally started feeling well enough to return to school and update on here. Still dont know whats wrong with me but i have appointments booked at the hospital to get this sorted hopefully. Anyways im sorry it took so long to update and if i dont update again this week it is because i have a lot of school wrk to catch up on right now. Love you guys! xx_**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Looking for the sibling

Previously:

"_What are you doing – wait do I even want to know?" _

"_1) Yes you do. 2) Finding the real murderer who tried getting rid of me by getting me framed for Tatiana's murder and 3) Finding the illegitimate sibling of Lissa." I told him. _

"_Wait what? Vasilissa has a sibling?" Here we go. I explained the story about the letter and what I was told in Vegas. He just sat there and nodded then agreed to help us_.

RPOV

We were now sat at the dinner table discussing our plans with Abe, he wasn't too pleased that Dimitri had found us but has agreed to let Dimitri help us with this. Since we need as much help as we can get.

"If you even dare to think about turning in my daughter I will not hesitate to kill you." Abe warned the Russian god. Dads why are they so embarrassing?

"I would never do that sir, I love Roza." You could see the love radiating from his eyes. As well as the hint of fear he felt towards my father, well who wouldn't be fearful of Zmey?

After another couple of hours discussing the best way to find the lost Dragomir I found out that Abe had been able to recover the digital version of the files that were stolen from the alchemists about Eric Dragomir. Most of the information in these files were he stuff we already know – how he died in a car crash while the only survivors were me and Lissa, how he was a royal moroi etc. However amongst the obvious information we found a bank statement that stated a large amount of money is deposited into another account (not Lissa's) on a regular basis and that the account belonged to a Jane Doe.

We also found out that the account is in Detroit and Abe was able to use his contacts to track down the address of the person that the account belongs to. It was decided that me and Dimitri were going to go to this address and talk to the mother of this child and hopefully be able to send the kid to the royal court so Lissa could take her deserved spot on the council as well as get to know her half brother/sister. After that we were to return to Russia and help fid out who framed me – that was going to be hard and could take a long time. Tomorrow was the day we are going to go locate this child.

We had just finished eating our evening meal when I decided it was time to retire to bed since we would have to be up early tomorrow. Of course Dimitri had to follow me since it was decided we would share the room – my "guest" so it was me who had to share a room. Oh well its not bad really as long as there is no repeat of the cabin – we couldn't afford distractions like that to happen.

"Roza?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I lo-" I cut him off.

"Comrade, not the time unless you want to change from being an unexpected guest to being a prisoner" I said coldly just to scare him ad it worked, a look of horror flashed across his face as what he feared seemed to be happening but really I was just playing with him.

"R-R-roza?"

I ran behind him and pinned his arms behind him and held him in a grip that even he couldn't get out of and trust me he was trying.

"Just one taste" I breathed into his ear in a cold husky voice. His shudders were visible. He gulped. It was so hard to hold my laughter at this point.

"Roza please don't"

That did it, I burst out laughing so hard I was clutching my sides trying to stay upright but in the end I just fell on the floor continuing my outburst of laughter. Poor guy looked so confused.

"Your *giggle* face! *giggle* I *giggle* was *giggle* messing *giggle* about." It finally dawned on him what had just happened and trust me when I said he got an evil glint in his eye. Oh shit!

"Rosemarie Hathaway that was beyond cruel" he said in his stern mentor voice, wit a minute he called me Rosemarie!

"DIMITRI BELIK-" he cut me off by lunging at me then pinning me to the bed. He was tickling me, _The Dimitri Belikov was tickling me! _

"STOP!" I squealed but he wouldn't.

"Not until you say sorry." He smirked, little git!

"Never." I smirked and flipped us over so now I was on top of him.

"Черт я забыл о своей силе. Эта девушка будет моей смерти." He murmured. (Damn I forgot about her strength. This girl will be the death of me.)

"What was that comrade?"

"Nothing."

"When will you teach me Russian swear words?" I pulled my puppy dog face, wait I could compel him but that would be wrong.

"Never, you swear too much already" he smiled.

"I like to express myself using different words so sue me." He chuckled at my pouting face. "And its rude to speak to people in a language they can't understand." I whined.

"Still not happening." Dammit. Then I got an idea.

"Fine then, every time you refuse to teach me a Russian word I want to know I will refuse to let you touch me at all for a week." My smirk firmly in place on my face.

He looked at me as if I had just shot a puppy. Haha this should work then.

"Fine" he admitted in deafeat. "What word do you want to know now?"

Hmm I thought about that for a minute.

"Stupid man" I smiled.

"глупый человек" he replied in a defeated tone.

My threat should be used more often if it gets this result from him. I kissed him with as much passion as I could then rolled of him switched the light off and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Roza." He murmured in my ear before I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Read and Review please :)**


End file.
